Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren (5 ABY-), born Ben Organa, was the leader of the Knights of Ren and a leader of the First Order. The son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, he was initially trained as a Jedi by Luke Skywalker, but he betrayed the Jedi Order after Supreme Leader Snoke corrupted him and turned him to the Dark Side. He slaughtered all of the new Jedi, and Luke left to find the first Jedi temple, allowing for the First Order to become very powerful. In 34 ABY, Kylo Ren killed his father at Starkiller Base during the Resistance's attack on the base, but he was nearly beaten in a lightsaber duel with Rey, being badly wounded. However, he managed to escape, returning to Snoke to finish his training. Biography during the Jedi massacre.]]Ben Organa was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, the nephew of Luke Skywalker, and the grandson of Darth Vader and Padme Amidala. He was force-sensitive through his mother, whose family was strong with the force. Ben was named for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker's master whom he knew by his alias "Ben" while he trained him on Tatooine and on the Millennium Falcon. Because of his strength with the Force, Ben was to be trained as a Jedi knight by his uncle, who attempted to re-create the Jedi Order after it had been previously destroyed in Order 66 and after the deaths of Obi-Wan and Yoda by the time of the Battle of Endor. He was one of the new generation of Jedi, but he was corrupted by the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order, who promised him greater power if he turned to the Dark Side. Ben betrayed the Jedi and killed all of his former colleagues, and Luke Skywalker, upset that his work was now destroyed and that the Jedi were again wiped out, went into exile on the planet of Ahch-To. He became "Kylo Ren", joining the Knights of Ren and seeking to emulate his grandfather Darth Vader. Kylo Ren wanted to take over the galaxy for the First Order, and he was Snoke's lapdog. Although he was a member of the Knights of Ren and therefore had no rank in the First Order, he was of more importance than First Order officers, and had authority over many of them. In 34 ABY, Kylo Ren was successful in obtaining a half of a map that led to Luke Skywalker's location on the planet of Jakku, having killed Lor-San Tekka and captured the pilot Poe Dameron. He failed in his interrogation of Poe, who escaped from his clutches with the help of a traitorous stormtrooper nicknamed "Finn". His Star Destroyer succeeded in shooting down their craft, and Finn was separated from Poe, who headed to D'Qar to meet up with the Resistance. Kylo Ren found out that Finn had teamed up with scavenger Rey to deliver the droid BB-8 and a half of the map to Skywalker to D'Qar so that the Resistance could find him, an Kylo Ren tracked them down to the planet of Takodana, where smuggler Maz Kanata had a castle. The Imperials attacked the planet and captured Rey, but the Resistance drove off their TIE Fighters after they destroyed the castle and much of the planet. Kylo Ren hoped to interrogate Rey, but she was stronger than him with the Force; she was able to stop Kylo Ren from reading her mind and made him angry, saying that he was weak and would never live up to Darth Vader. Rey proceeded to escape when Kylo Ren arrived at Starkiller Base, which had been used to destroy the New Republic's capital on Hosnian Prime. Kylo Ren came face-to-face with his father when he, Finn, and Chewbacca arrived at the station to rescue Rey and disable the shields in preparation for a Resistance assault, and they succeeded in planting bombs at the shield generator. Han attempted to convince Kylo Ren to come home and return to the light before he left, but Kylo Ren betrayed his father and ran him through with his lightsaber while feigning remorse for his actions, and a vengeful Chewbacca wounded him with a bowcaster shot. Kylo Ren then fought against Rey before she could escape, duelling her with a lightsaber; he also fought against Finn, who was non-force-sensitive, so he was able to easily defeat him. Rey fought him and wounded him many times, but an earthquake caused by the Starkiller weapon's implosion separated the two; Rey and the wounded Finn escaped to D'Qar, while Kylo Ren was taken back to Snoke by General Hux to complete his training. Category:5 ABY births Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Knights of Ren Category:First Order